Bajo Tus Vendajes
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: Vendando la mano de Sanosuke, las cosas cambian de pronto... “¿Segura qué ahora no quieres que me vaya Kitsune?” te dice colocando ambas manos a los lados de tu cabeza, quedando sobre ti. [OneShot Lemon Sanosuke x Megumi]


**Este oneshot puede ser leído perfectamente como historia aparte,  
pero es parte del capitulo 3 de mi fanfic, "De Vuelta A Tu Encuentro",  
lo hice oneshot solo por la censura.  
En otras palabras es un Lemon entre Sanosuke y Megumi.  
Espero les guste, y dejen reviews! **

**_Kitsune: Zorra, así le dice Sanosuke a Megumi, significa astuta, no malinterpreten xD  
Tori Atama: Cabeza de Pollo, así le dice Megumi a Sanosuke, digamos que es por el pelo de Sano, pero también hay que admitir que los pollos no son muy inteligentes que digamos_. **

"**Bajo Tus Vendajes"**

_Otra vez estabas en la misma situación que mucho tiempo antes, era de noche ambos solos en tu clínica, te encontrabas vendando aquella mano derecha que tanto te gustaba, a pesar del tiempo, siempre sentías gran nerviosismo al estar tan cerca suyo. _

_Era un imbécil por haber aparecido tan de sorpresa, tal como antes habían hecho sus comentarios irónicos, pero, sentías algo distinto ahora.  
Sin hablar, solo terminaste su vendaje, dando un pequeño suspiro por tu obra finalizada, suspiro que fue cortado por su mano izquierda apoyada sobre las tuyas._  
**  
-"¿Qué haces?"- **le preguntas muy nerviosa, su mano desnuda te hizo una dulce caricia, lo que causó que la sangre subiera a tu rostro, alejando tus manos de él casi por reflejo.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sanosuke no era así¿Qué pretendía? Hace tiempo que se alejaron y por más que quisieras no estaba en tus planes volver a verlo. Pero te miraba distinto, pensaste en preguntarle que le ocurría, pero sin alcanzar a reaccionar él te abrazó fuertemente.  
Su pecho en contacto con el tuyo te hizo sentir ambos latidos de sus corazones, un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo._

**-"Deja de hacerme eso"- **dices forcejeando suavemente.**  
-"No te dejaré"- **dijo Sanosuke mientras seguía abrazándote-** "Ahora quiero que hagas lo que sientes" **

_¿Estaba loco? Ahora viene a decir que no te dejará, si él siempre es quien desaparece dejándote sola… más encima dice que hagas lo que sientes… pero ¿Tú sabes lo que sientes? Sí… claro que lo sabes aunque no lo demostraras._

**-"Idiota, suéltame, no quiero que te acerques a mi"- **le mientes sin pensar.**  
-"No te creo…"- **dijoacercando tu cabeza suavemente a su pecho, sientes su calor, quedas inmóvil porque la sensación de estar en contacto con él te hacía desear estar así para siempre.

_Sientes una gran calma, protección, alegría, calor, en verdad era como si el mundo fuera perfecto… piensas en la realidad, sabes que eso no durará para siempre, lo que te causa un gran dolor, tanto, que no puedes aguantar unas lágrimas que corren por tus mejillas.  
Él se da cuenta de tus sollozos, acariciando tu cara, secando tus lágrimas y acercando su boca a tu frente dándole un tierno beso.  
Sus labios tibios y suaves rozaron tu frente, bajando por tu nariz, sentiste su respiración sobre ti, llegando a juntarse sus labios frente a frente, ambos respiraban el mismo aire.  
Tu corazón latía a mil por hora, tienes miedo… otra vez temes que vuelva a pasar algo y que él desaparezca por un largo tiempo, mueves tu cara a un lado alejándote de sus labios, sientes que él ahora te abraza más fuerte aún, por más que lo intentas, no puedes resistir la sensación que te causa estar tan cerca._

**-"Idiota"- **dices muy despacio, vuelves a girar tu cara hacia él, acercándote a sus labios los besas, sin que él ponga resistencia comienzas a tener contacto con su húmeda boca en un largo y pasional beso, el que deseabas hace mucho tiempo.

**-"¿No qué querías alejarte de mí?"-** te pregunta sonriendo irónicamente.  
**-"¡Tonto! Tú me obligaste"-** dices parándote de golpe haciendo como si estuvieras ofendida.

_Caminas hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero, al tratar de abrirla una mano aparece desde atrás tuyo deteniéndote, mientras que otra mano toma tu cintura atrayéndola fuertemente a su cuerpo_.

**-"Megumi…"-** dice suavemente en tu oído- **"¿Segura que sabes lo que quieres? -**Te pregunta rozando sus labios en tu cuello, besándolo suavemente.

_Detuviste un gemido, pero no pudiste contener el cosquilleo que esto te provocaba estremeciendo tu cuerpo. Su lengua tibia y húmeda recorrió la base de tu cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de tu oreja succionando y saboreándolo como si fuera el más exquisito dulce.  
Tu respiración se entrecorto y unos suaves gemidos salieron de tu boca. Él seguía atrayéndote fuertemente con una mano en tu cintura y otra acariciando la parte libre de tu cuello._

**-"Sano…suke"-** dices entre gemidos- **"No… lo hagas"  
**  
_Pones una mano entre su boca y tu piel deteniendo sus besos, pero él sigue besando sobre tus dedos._

**-"Si eso es lo que quieres…"-** dijo dejando de besarte, dio media vuelta, rascando su cabeza- **"Será mejor que me vaya".  
**  
_Sanosuke fue a la mesita al lado de la cama para tomar la luz que había sobre ella preparándose para irse. Una sensación recorrió tu cuerpo que sobrepasó tus límites, sentiste que no podías dejar que se fuera.  
Te acercas a él, volviendo a dejar la luz sobre la mesita._

**-"No te irás"-** dices abrazándolo, él fija sus ojos en ti y ahora sin dudar te acercas para darle otro pasional beso.

_Mientras acariciabas su pelo con una mano y recorrías su pecho desnudo con la otra.  
Sanosuke sigue presionándote contra él, levantándote del suelo y girando lentamente hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarte apoya tu espalda sobre el colchón quedando frente a ti. _

**-"¿Segura qué ahora no quieres que me vaya Kitsune?"-** te dice colocando ambas manos a los lados de tu cabeza, quedando sobre ti.

**-"Muy segura Tori Atama"-** rodeas su cuello con tus manos y suavemente lo atraes a tu cuerpo riendo dulcemente.

_Él se acercó de manera que sus bocas se unieron de una manera muy intensa, como quien bebe agua fresca, después se dirigió a tu cuello besándolo nuevamente, mientras acariciabas su nuca y espalda.  
Acercaste tu boca al mismo tiempo a su cuello, así ambos disfrutaban el sabor de su piel con exquisitas sensaciones.  
Te aprisionó a tu pecho mientras desabrochaba tu ropa con gran habilidad, y tu sacabas su chaqueta para dejar libres aquel torso musculoso y magro para hacerlo más fácil de acariciar.  
Sus ardientes y húmedos labios comenzaron a bajar por tu cuello llegando a tu escote, apartando con su boca la tela de tu ropa, se acercó a aquel abultado lugar que siempre guardabas para él.  
Rodeaba tu cintura y acariciaba uno de tus bellos senos, mientras el otro estaba siendo saboreado como un sabroso postre.  
Tú seguías acariciando su cabeza, mientras cada movimiento de su lengua y sus manos te causaban un gran estremecimiento. Entrelazaron sus piernas y una de tus rodillas rozaban su entrepierna con movimientos suaves, que iban aumentando mientras él saboreaba con más entusiasmo, llegó al centro succionando suavemente tu pezón ya erecto, y mordiéndolo con delicadeza te causó suaves gemidos, los que hacían aumentar su ritmo, después de un gran gemido, decide saborear el segundo, haciendo el mismo recorrido primero suave, lento, para terminar devorando hambrientamente su cima.  
Tu respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más acelerada, comenzó a bajar besando tu abdomen, sentías desfallecer con cada sensación de placer, se acercó a tu ombligo lamiendo su borde, lo que te causó que movieras tus caderas entre cada gemido que emitías, su mano libre de vendas seguía acariciando uno de tus senos, mientras la otra liberaba a tu cintura de tu ropa.  
Sanosuke siguió bajando desde tu ombligo, con su lengua siguiendo el camino a tu más guardado tesoro, aquel que solo él había poseído la llave para abrirlo. Recuerdas las otras veces, donde él no había hecho esos movimientos, temes que otra vez ocurra lo mismo y desaparezca, entre gemidos pones tu mano entre tu piel y su boca deteniéndolo suavemente._

**-"Veo… que has entrenado, con todas esas prostitutas que haz pasado, no sabía que ahora eras tan salvaje Tori atama"-** le dices juntando lentamente tus piernas con temor.

**-"Tonta Kitsune, no es entrenamiento…"-** te dice mientras besa tus dedos**- "Es solo que tu piel tan suave que me causa esto"-**toma tu mano y comienza a lamer tus dedos- **"No creas que he hecho esto a aquellas mujeres, mis besos y caricias solo son para ti, ellas solo se dedicaban a complacerme, pero ahora tu eres quien me impulsa a hacerlo" **

_Toma tu mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, se acerca nuevamente a besar tu boca con pasión, eso hizo que de nuevo te pusieras a toda su disposición, acariciando tu cuerpo con su mano desnuda vuelve a bajar sus caricias hasta llegar a aquel tesoro que habías guardado un momento antes, usando dos de sus dedos moviéndolos como para encontrar la clave de su cerradura. Primero suavemente recorre todo su ancho, para después ir a su profundidad, a un ritmo más rápido, causándote escalofríos de un gran éxtasis, gimiendo cada vez más melodiosamente fuerte.  
Suelta la mano que te tenía tomada y vuelve a acercarte a su pecho, sin parar aquel movimiento que había logrado abrir tu tesoro.  
Tus dos manos libres comienzan a recorrer su pecho, para bajar encontrándose con el vendaje que cubría su abdomen, lo sueltas un poco hábilmente y metes tu mano bajo él, acariciando aquella zona que siempre estaba cubierta, provocándole sensaciones que expresaba con sonidos de placer, haciendo espacio logras ir aún más abajo de su cinturón llegas al lugar que escondía, logras tomar su virilidad que estaba lista para actuar, comienzas a acariciarla y masajearla, necesitaste la ayuda de tu otra mano. Así ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos, hasta llegar a un grito mutuo de éxtasis.  
Sanosuke detuvo tu mano y te abrazó fuertemente tratando de no dejarte ir._

**-"Espera…"-** dijo con su respiración entrecortada- **"Aún no…"**

_Notas como con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, Sanosuke detiene su flujo interior sin que éste salga, respirando profundamente, le secas su sudor con caricias._

**-"No te imaginas cuanto deseaba volver a sentirte, tocarte, amarte…"-** dijo a tu oído.  
**-"Quiero que esto dure para siempre"-** le dices mientras besas su cuello.

_Comienzas a bajar hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, le das pequeñas mordidas y lamidas, mientras él se estremece de placer, ese era uno de sus puntos, nunca lo ibas a olvidar, seguiste lamiendo su pecho, pasando por el centro de ellos, causándole expresiones de deseo, mientras bajas, él toma tus caderas, y las gira junto con tus piernas hacia su cara, acaricia tus piernas, mientras llegas al sitio de los vendajes soltándolos casi completamente, pasas tu cabeza bajo ellos, encontrándote con su ombligo, lo saboreas provocándole grandes gemidos, sabías que ese lugar que guardaba le causaba tales sensaciones, seguías saboreando su centro, mientras tus manos se estiraban al encuentro de su gran virilidad contenida.  
Él ahora saboreaba tus muslos, cada vez más cerca de tu tesoro, ambos al mismo ritmo se acercaban a probar sus lugares más preciados, manjar solo para ustedes, sensaciones solo para los dos, tomándolo entre tus manos lo besabas, y recorrías con tu lengua todo su diámetro, él al llegar a tu tesoro recorrió cada rincón más profundo disfrutando y aumentando su velocidad, lo que te causaba entrar en una nube de éxtasis, tus gemidos le hacían aumentar su ritmo al igual que lo hacías tú al saborear cada espacio de su virilidad.  
En momentos todo fue tan rítmico y eufórico que sentías que el momento iba a llegar, no resististe más y con un gran gemido, él bebía de tu néctar como un niño que toma leche.  
Ahora querías que él te diera de beber, pero cuando sintió que iba a explotar, se reincorporó tomándote de tu cintura y haciéndote girar de nuevo frente a él._

**-"Aún no"-** vuelve a decir con otro esfuerzo máximo.  
**-"¿Qué pretendes?"-** le preguntas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Sanosuke gira sobre ti, mira tus ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, con su respiración muy agitada sigue acariciando tus senos, y muslos. Suavemente pone la llave correcta en tu tesoro, amoldándose perfectamente. Comenzando un inmenso placer moviendo ambas caderas, los gemidos de los dos armaban las más hermosa melodía, pronto, un miedo inmenso recorrió tu ser y te aferraste a su cuello deteniéndolo dentro de ti._

**-"¿Estás… bien?"-** te pregunta tratando de respirar, al ver tu cara de preocupación.  
**-"Tengo miedo"-** le dices abrazándolo más fuerte**- "No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo… no quiero quedar embarazada"**

_Sanosuke se asombró por tu comentario, de seguro, se le había olvidado lo que habías sufrido, sin que él estuviera a tu lado, cerró sus ojos, dio un profundo respiro y te dijo.  
_  
**-"No te preocupes, te prometo que no ocurrirá"-** te besó nuevamente, provocando su confianza.

_Sus cuerpos siguieron unidos perfectamente, moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera, cada vez aumentando más su profundidad, sin dejar un solo momento de acariciar tus senos lo que te llevaban a la gloria,__ seguían moviéndose frenéticamente, elevándose al cielo con cada roce entre sus cuerpos, casi al llegar al clímax Sanosuke vuelve a detenerse y te mira fijamente, con un nuevo beso, él saca la llave de tu cerradura, reteniendo de nuevo su flujo y cae sobre tus pechos como un niño, escuchando el latido de tu corazón.  
Lo ves agotado, por tanto esfuerzo de contenerse, acaricias su pelo, y lo acurrucas con tu cuerpo haciéndole suaves caricias para que recupere energía._

**-"Gracias"-** le dices al oído  
**-"Te lo prometí"-** dijo aferrándose a tus pechos- **"No quiero que sufras así de nuevo por mi culpa"**

_Al verlo más recuperado, decides, hacer algún movimiento, ya que ahora solo él había hecho grandes esfuerzos._

**-"Ahora es mi turno"-** dices moviéndote y quedando sobre él.

_Recorres con tu lengua saboreando, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el lugar que las vendas antes ocultaban, disfrutando cada espacio, y causándole grandes sensaciones de placer.  
Bajas hasta que con tus dos manos acomodaste la llave bajo tu tesoro, introduciéndola lentamente, hasta llegar a lo más profundo con un gemido de deseo.  
Mientras él acariciaba, apretaba y disfrutaba de tus senos, un inmenso placer te llenó, comenzaste a mover tus caderas en un movimiento de vaivén que te producía tanta excitación como a él. Apoyabas tus manos sobre su abdomen acariciándolo y afirmándote para no caer. Te tomó de la cintura con una mano para ayudarte en tu ritmo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba tus senos y espalda alternadamente. Sin dejar de besarse, excepto por los momentos en que sus agitadas respiraciones les pedían aire.  
El ritmo llegó a tal que sentías desfallecer de placer, pero no podías parar la sensación tan orgásmica que ambos estaban viviendo._

**-"Megu…mi"-** dijo con su voz entrecortada- **"Para… voy a…"**  
**-"No puedo parar"-** dijiste sin poder detenerte- **"No ahora"  
**  
_Seguiste aumentando tu velocidad, ambos formaban un concierto de gemidos que los estimulaba cada vez más._

**-"Megu…"-** dijo casi sin respiración- **"Ahora…"  
-"Espera… "**

_Un par de segundos pasaron y llegaste a lo máximo del cielo, un orgasmo que no habías tenido hace mucho tiempo, justo al momento de concluirlo Sanosuke te toma de la cintura y te eleva fuera de su ser, en el momento aquel que no pudo contener su flujo, vació su gran cantidad de néctar, con un gran gemido fuera de ti tal como te lo había prometido.  
Te soltó y caíste rendida sobre su pecho, los dos casi sin respiración, con sus cuerpos enredados y húmedos por el sudor, intentando apagar las llamas que consumían sus cuerpos y corazones, después de su expresión máxima de amor.  
_  
**-"Kitsune…"-** te dice despacio después de recuperar aire- **"Veo que sigues siendo una zorrita muy ardiente".**  
**-"Estúpido Tori Atama"-** esperabas otro tipo de palabras, por lo que molesta te mueves de su lado, dándole la espalda.  
**-"Tsssk… ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que eso te ofendió"-** dijo riendo tiernamente, tratando de abrazarte, pero tu le detuviste las manos**-"Vamos… si tu me has dicho cosas peores"  
**  
_Ningún sonido salió de tus labios, era cierto que ambos se pasaban insultando, pero ahora, no querías que fuera así._

**-"Veo que ahora no quieres escuchar nuestro lenguaje irónico…"-** te dijo acercando su pecho a tu espalda, la besó y tomó aire- **"Siempre te quise y siempre te querré, esperaba con ansias el momento de volver a estar contigo, no te imaginas cuanto…"  
-"Ya… ya…" –** dices soltando sus manos y girando hacia su cara- **"Descansemos un rato…"  
**  
_Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, para después relajar sus cuerpos en contacto, ya que, estaban agotados, se sentía demasiado bien, su respiración, sus latidos, su piel._ _Ambos tendidos sobre la cama de la habitación, apoyando tu cabeza en su pecho aún sudado y tibio.  
Lo sigues abrazando esperando que no se mueva, sientes de vuelta el temor que se aleje de ti como las veces anteriores, no quieres que desaparezca de tu lado, sientes tanto miedo que tus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su pecho.  
Él las siente y vuelve a acariciar tu cara secándolas. _

**-"¿Megumi…?"-** pregunta mientras te mira fijamente.

"No quiero perderte" Piensas sin decírselo, a tu mente volvieron todos esos recuerdos en que querías estar a su lado, mientras el viajaba por el mundo.  
Lo abrazas más fuertemente, como si de esa forma nunca se fueran a separar de nuevo.

_**ooooooooooOOOooooooooooo**_

**Bien! Hasta aquí llega mi primer Oneshot Lemon!  
Recuerden si quieren ver que ocurrió antes y después,  
lean mi Fic "De Vuelta a Tu Encuentro."**

**Espero les haya gustado!  
Gracias por los reviews!**

**Saludos **


End file.
